


【Breddy】爱情来的太快就像龙卷风

by yooozaw



Category: Breddy, twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooozaw/pseuds/yooozaw
Summary: 先婚后爱文学
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
结婚这事儿对陈韦丞来说多少有些突然和莫名其妙，特别是家人把他安排的明明白白才告诉他之后，他多少有些脾气。  
都什么年代了，居然还有家族联姻这种扯淡的东西？  
这种情绪以至于他听说他的夫人已经到自己家的时候，他并不怎么高兴。  
是什么样的人能说动他爸妈直接把他安排了？陈韦丞思考着，漂亮？还是会说话？还是又漂亮又会说话？  
陈韦丞翻了个白眼，对自己新任的夫人并没有什么好感。  
然而事实让他更加无语，当他看到沙发上坐着一个看上去乖巧甚至…不是个女孩子的男生时，他有种想摔门而出问问自己父母脑子出什么问题的冲动。  
“你好”沙发上坐着的男生主动站了起来，向他走过来“我叫杨博尧，你也可以叫我Brett，我在澳大利亚长大所以英文名我会更适应些”名叫杨博尧的男孩子露出一个柔和的笑容“我想你就是陈韦丞，我的丈夫？”  
“……”陈韦丞观察了一下比他矮一截的男孩子，长得嘛，可以算是可爱，但也没让人惊艳，声音很好听，笑起来让人很舒服，但是…这足以让他父母接受他？陈韦丞感到很怀疑。  
“我想你也很疑惑为什么是个男的？”杨博尧歪了歪脑袋。  
“……嗯”陈韦丞终于找回自己的声音。  
“总之，家族联姻嘛，同性早就合法化了”杨博尧耸耸肩“请多指教”  
“……好”陈韦丞说不出什么来，只能点点头，僵硬的回房间去，杨博尧目送他离开，并没有跟上来。  
尴尬的气氛在别墅里蔓延，直到陈韦丞听到不知道哪里传来的悠扬琴声。  
谁？他可不记得家里有谁会拉小提琴。  
陈韦丞打开门，管家冲他眨了眨眼，小声说“少爷，是少夫人”  
他会拉小提琴？陈韦丞冲着声音的来源处走去，杨博尧站在落地窗旁边的钢琴前，闭着眼沉浸在音乐中。  
陈韦丞停下脚步，靠在柜子边听他演奏，音乐很美，他想，人应该也不差吧。  
一曲结束，杨博尧回头发现陈韦丞在看着他。  
“吵到你了？”他问。  
“没有，被音乐吸引过来的”陈韦丞笑着摇摇头“很棒的音乐”  
“看来你不怎么听古典音乐”杨博尧笑“重新介绍一下，Brett Yang，小提琴演奏家”  
“哇哦——”陈韦丞发出一声由衷的赞叹“真的？这也太赞了，我是不是应该给你的手上个保险”  
“早就上过了，大可放心”杨博尧看向窗外“不过没机会再去巡演了，便宜你了，白听我的音乐会”  
“啊，为什么？”陈韦丞疑惑的问“即使结婚了，你也是可以出去的啊？”  
“或许是你的父母觉得我上不了台面吧，他们给我的条件就是不允许我再出去演出”  
“这不…这就有点扯淡了”陈韦丞有些无语“你应该去舞台演出才对”  
“但我嫁给你了”杨博尧无所谓的耸耸肩“我知道你父母可能没经过你的同意，但我父母经过了我的同意”  
杨博尧放下琴走过来“你或许觉得我是贪财也好别的什么也罢，但我对那些没有兴趣，我只想好好儿做一个音乐家”  
“我知道，我没这么想”  
“我们没有感情，双方父母都知道，也不必刻意去装，你若是有心仪的人大可以去追，我明面上是你的夫人，私下里不会管的”杨博尧轻声说“这样大家都过得自由些，别被无聊的婚姻绊住脚”  
“我明白了”陈韦丞叹了口气“你继续吧，我先回去了”

自然，杨博尧也不会跟他睡一个房间，陈韦丞把他安排在自己隔壁的房间，让他有什么事直接过来找自己就行了。  
杨博尧点头答应，他听见楼下佣人们的窃窃私语，说他们俩一定会离婚。  
谁知道呢，要是能离，早就离了。

结婚证和婚礼得他们自己去办，陈韦丞抽了个时间，带着杨博尧去办结婚证和拍照。  
杨博尧全程都很配合，没露出一点不耐烦，对待外人也很温和有礼貌，陈韦丞看着他的背影，可能是演奏家的关系，他看上去很有气质，父母怎么会觉得他不入流？小提琴演奏家不是很厉害吗？  
陈韦丞盯着杨博尧笔直的背影出神，直到演奏家回头叫他。  
“Eddy，这里有一个东西需要你来对接一下”杨博尧自然的叫他，这是他让他这么叫的，既然他叫对方Brett，对方也叫他英文名就是。  
明明没感情，他演技倒是蛮不错的。  
陈韦丞走过去，微微低下头靠近杨博尧。  
“啊，这个没问题，签字就可以了”他虚虚的环抱着杨博尧，签了自己的名字。  
杨博尧抬头看了他一眼，并没有拒绝这个不算拥抱的拥抱。

证办完，他们该去拍结婚照，杨博尧犹豫了一会儿，问道“结婚照一般会要求新人亲吻彼此”  
“一般来说是的”陈韦丞明白他的意思，他俩认识才不到一周，又没有任何感情，着实有些强人所难。  
“我可以试一试，但不保证一定可以”杨博尧侧过头看着旁边。  
“没关系，我可以让他们略过亲吻”陈韦丞牵过他的手“但进去之前我们得表现得稍微恩爱一些，不然会遭人怀疑”  
杨博尧愣了一下，由着陈韦丞牵着他，对方的体温从手心传来，对他来说是没体验过的感觉。  
好在他们成功蒙混过关了，最后只要求他们亲亲脸颊，杨博尧松了口气，虽然他已经不讨厌他这个丈夫了，但没有感情就是没有感情，让他们接吻他实在做不到。  
“接下来就是婚礼了”陈韦丞坐在来接他们的车后面，杨博尧坐在他身边，靠在门上看着窗外。  
“婚礼会很累的”陈韦丞抬手去揉他柔软的黑发，杨博尧这两天接触下来知道他就是这种温柔的类型，对他的触摸没有什么抵抗。  
“累就累吧，毕竟是结婚”杨博尧介于司机还在，没说什么奇怪的话，他享受着陈韦丞轻柔的抚摸，有些困了。  
“Brett？”等到了家，陈韦丞发现他睡着了。  
男孩子的睫毛很长，在眼下打出一片阴影，皮肤也很白，没有什么瑕疵，陈韦丞凑过去细细的看了一遍睡着的他，决定不吵醒睡美人先生，他把杨博尧的脑袋从车门上转到靠背上，从另一边下车，再打开这边的门把他抱下车。  
男孩子温顺的靠在他肩头，头发蹭到他的脖子上，软软的，陈韦丞不禁轻笑了一声，杨博尧，他的夫人，比他想象中的可爱太多了。  
“少爷——啊”管家正准备欢迎他，看见他怀里抱着的人，立马噤声。  
“别吵着他，我抱他回去睡一会儿，你们先做饭”陈韦丞轻声说。  
“好的”  
把杨博尧放在隔壁房间的床上，陈韦丞帮他脱了今天特意穿出去的西服，杨博尧睡得很沉，被他来回翻动也没有醒，只是发出可爱的哼唧。  
好可爱，陈韦丞听着他轻轻软软的声音，不禁笑了起来，等他反应过来，他已经在杨博尧的额头上亲了一下。  
我干嘛了？？？  
陈韦丞一时懵住了，他刚才是亲了Brett？？  
我疯了，陈韦丞一边给他换衣服一边想，我被一个男生可爱到亲了他？这正常吗？  
给杨博尧换好居家服，陈韦丞把人塞进被子里赶紧逃离现场。

杨博尧醒过来已经是晚上了，他懵懵的从床上爬起来，愣了一会儿才意识到自己回家了。  
陈韦丞带他回来的吧，他好像在车上中途就睡着了。  
杨博尧看着自己身上的睡衣，好吧，他还帮我换了衣服。  
他眨眨眼，爬下床去。  
陈韦丞正在楼下看新闻，看到他下楼喊佣人们给他热一下饭菜。  
“你把我弄回来的？”杨博尧坐在他身边问。  
“对啊，不然呢？”陈韦丞偏头看向他。   
“抱歉，闲了一段时间，突然这么来回跑，身体有些吃不消”杨博尧微微低下头，看上去像是个承认错误的小朋友。  
“没事，哦对了”陈韦丞自然的伸手揽过他，把手机给他看“我父母说他们看了日子，最近的日子在下周三，我们办婚礼可以吗？”  
杨博尧动了动身体，被陈韦丞搂着总让他有种不适应感，他点了点头，说“我都可以，听你们的就好”  
“好，那就这么定了”陈韦丞低头看了眼他紧绷着的嘴唇，说“别太紧张，我这么做是为了让你在家里更舒服，如果我们的感情不好，佣人们会看不起你然后欺负你的，他们都是势利眼”他压低声音说。  
杨博尧没想到这么一层，懵懵的抬头看他。  
“我对你好，他们就会对你好，这样我不在的时候也没人敢欺负你了，我不会做太过的举动，就是偶尔抱一下”  
“谢谢”杨博尧知道了这些举动里的涵义，反而放松了下来“虽然你不爱我，还是这么照顾我，谢谢你”  
“不用谢，应该饭菜热好了，快去吃饭”陈韦丞揉揉他的脑袋，杨博尧点点头，去吃饭了。

婚礼很快到了，陈韦丞提前带着Brett去订了一套西装，比他原先演出用的那套更加服帖和好看，将男孩子的优点全数凸显出来。  
“很不错”陈韦丞夸赞道“Brett，紧张吗？”  
“你指什么，结婚？”杨博尧在镜子面前比划自己“再紧张也比不过第一次巡演的时候”  
“也是”陈韦丞笑了笑。  
“走个过场而已”杨博尧漫不经心的说“又不是真的出于爱情的结合导致的结婚”  
“说的对”陈韦丞无声的叹了口气，对于杨博尧而言这仍然只是公事公办。  
婚礼上杨博尧表现的很好，谦虚端庄有礼貌，他温柔的敬每一个人，对于来搭话庆祝的人也很温柔的回答。  
看上去是个天生适合和人交往的人，陈韦丞评价道，他身上有一种与生俱来的傲气和高贵，虽然平时在家穿着T恤和卫衣，当他一拿到琴，这种气质就立马散发了出来。  
陈韦丞很喜欢这样的杨博尧，不管怎么样，他承认确实有被吸引到，他开始觉得结婚也是不错的选项。  
就连本来以为会跟他们大吵大闹的父母，也对他这次爽快的同意感到惊讶。  
那不是杨博尧吗，他的小演奏家。  
杨博尧请了一桌朋友，看上去都是音乐圈的人，墨然带着他敬到那桌的时候，杨博尧的话意外的少，面对朋友们的祝贺，他只是微微点了点头。  
陈韦丞看到他的指尖有些微微的颤抖，他甚至喝了一大口酒。  
或许对他来说，有故事吧。  
陈韦丞这么想着，轻轻搂着Brett离开。  
杨博尧显然是因为那一大口酒，有些醉了。  
陈韦丞不得不抱着他去酒店临时开的休息房间里，让他先休息一下。  
等他应付完所有客人，人群慢慢离开时，陈韦丞才拖着疲惫的身体去接杨博尧回家。  
打开门，他听见呜咽声。  
怎么了？陈韦丞没开灯，他靠着微弱的地灯走进去，杨博尧还在床上，他抓着一团被子，身体在轻轻颤抖。  
陈韦丞想去摸摸他的脑袋，但他凑近他的时候，他听见杨博尧在喊一个人的名字。  
陈韦丞不确定，但绝不是他的名字。  
原来，你心里已经有人了吗。  
陈韦丞坐在他身边，杨博尧，这就是你今天为什么会这么失控的原因吧，是你见到了你爱的人，还是你发现你爱的人并没有来呢。  
他有点失落，结婚之后发现对方不爱你确实有点让人难受。  
“Brett，我们回家了”陈韦丞轻轻晃了晃他的肩膀。  
哭声停了下来，杨博尧把脑袋从被子里抬起来，泪眼朦胧的看着他。  
陈韦丞被他看到心软，刚想说我抱你回去吧，他就听Brett轻声问“是你吗…？”他喊着一个陌生的名字。  
你猜呢，陈韦丞泄了气，当然不是他，你结婚了，清醒一点吧杨博尧，你是我的了。  
他很想这么说，但他又想起Brett一次又一次的提醒他，他们并没有感情，只是逢场作戏的关系。  
哈，真不错。  
陈韦丞不管他的碎碎念，把他抱起来带走，杨博尧还在叫那个人的名字，陈韦丞不想听，凶了他一句闭嘴，杨博尧愣了愣，不再出声。  
把杨博尧安置好，已经到半夜了，回家的路上他哭到睡着了，陈韦丞抚摸着他的头发，叹气又叹气。  
睡不着啊……  
陈韦丞在阳台上吹风，虽然他称不上爱上了杨博尧，但他确实有点喜欢他，所以他还是有些期待婚后生活，或许能让杨博尧也喜欢上他？或许他们的感情能好转一些？  
但这些或许，都被杨博尧一声声别人的名字打断了。  
唉。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁先认真谁就输了

（二）  
杨博尧第二天起来头痛欲裂，他知道自己喝多了，也知道自己为什么喝多了。  
他记得自己好像在哭，哭的很凶，陈韦丞应该听到了吧…  
那他也听到自己叫那个人的名字了吗…？  
杨博尧不确定有没有，但他觉得他听到了。  
喝酒真的不好，杨博尧揉揉太阳穴，洗漱收拾了一下，打开门出去。  
陈韦丞看上去也刚刚起床，他抬头看他，杨博尧没品味出他眼神里有任何奇怪的地方，就好像还是之前那样。  
他们住在一起不知不觉都半个月了，杨博尧自认为对面前这个人也有点了解了，但他拿不准他的看法。  
“Eddy，有空聊一下吗？”吃完早饭，杨博尧拉住陈韦丞问。  
“好啊，来房间里”陈韦丞点点头，好像预判到他会来找他似的，没有多余的反应。  
“我想跟你谈谈昨天的事”杨博尧关上房间门，他不怎么来陈韦丞的房间，他房间里有一扇很大的落地窗，杨博尧很喜欢。  
“坐”陈韦丞指了指床边的单人沙发，杨博尧乖乖坐下。  
“昨天怎么了？”陈韦丞问。  
“我想你应该听到了，昨天晚上”杨博尧有些尴尬的挠了挠后颈“我叫了一个人的名字”  
“嗯，我有听到，是你喜欢的人？”陈韦丞问。  
“算是吧”杨博尧看向窗外“我觉得既然你听到了还是说一下比较好”  
“没关系，这种事你不用跟我解释”陈韦丞也随着他的目光看向窗外“反正也都是逢场作戏”  
杨博尧有些惊讶于他会说这个词，一直以来都是他说，陈韦丞不管怎么样，对他一直很温柔。  
“我…”  
“是因为结婚让你有愧疚感了？对我还是对你昨天叫名字的那个人？”陈韦丞收回目光“对我大可不必，我们从头到尾都是假的，如果是对对方，我也无能为力，你也说过，你是同意了嫁过来的，我没有逼迫过你”  
“呃，对，是这么说的没错…”杨博尧绞着手指不知道说什么，陈韦丞的态度很奇怪，也不是很奇怪，就是杨博尧觉得不应该是这样。  
杨博尧以为对方心里可能会有一点介意，他也不知道为什么自己会这么想。  
“我对你的态度不会有什么变化，毕竟结婚了，我可能会对你更好一点”陈韦丞轻声说“杨博尧，结婚了就是结婚了，别做对不起我的事，哪怕你做了，也别让我知道”  
“我…我不会”杨博尧难得磕巴了一下，巧舌如簧的他竟然也有一天不知道怎么解释。  
“好了，去吧，至少我们知道了不用在彼此身上浪费不必要的时间这件事”  
“……好”杨博尧开门出去，他总觉得心里堵得慌，就像他结婚出轨了似的，里外不是人。

但就如陈韦丞所说，他对自己的态度并没有任何变化，甚至更加宠溺他，在陈韦丞的宠溺下，杨博尧在他家过得很舒服。  
陈韦丞没再提过那件事，杨博尧却一直有些在意，他也不知道自己到底在在意什么，是陈韦丞的那句逢场作戏？还是自己不应该喝那么多说了胡话。  
杨博尧，你到底是怎么了？

就这样他们相处了两三个月，杨博尧逐渐觉得生活没他想象的那么糟糕。  
在陈韦丞家醒来就有热的饭菜，随时想吃都会有人给做，闲暇的时间他可以练琴，可以出去玩（当然也有人接送），陈韦丞没有限制他的出入，只要不出城市（这是他母亲的规定），他去哪里都可以。  
他什么都不用操心，可以过自己最想过的日子。  
以前乐团的朋友找过他几次，杨博尧想这也没什么，只是朋友聊天而已，他们聊的很开心，杨博尧邀请朋友有空来他家坐坐，他们可以一起拉拉琴，回顾原来的日子。  
杨博尧跟陈韦丞说了这件事。  
陈韦丞只是点了点头，说“你得答应我你不会在我家做任何出格的事，所有人都看着的”  
“我保证，都只是朋友，他们不会乱说话”杨博尧说。  
“你喜欢的那个人，他会来吗？”  
“我问了，他可能会来吧”杨博尧眨眨眼。  
“好吧，谨慎点，别露馅了”陈韦丞伸了个懒腰，他跟杨博尧平日里相敬如宾，倒是有那么点儿好友的意思。  
“我们可能会排小型室内乐，你有兴趣可以来听”Brett眼里闪着光，陈韦丞知道他一提到演奏就会开心成这样。  
“好，你们确定好时间告诉我一声，我会在的”

考虑到陈韦丞的时间安排，杨博尧把见面时间定在了一个周六，陈韦丞也终于见到了他夫人心心念念的人。  
就是婚礼时那桌的某一个男孩，陈韦丞在心里记着，看来果然是这样。  
“Brett——”几个男孩子热情的跟陈韦丞打了招呼，喊杨博尧的名字  
“别喊了，我在这，过来调音”Brett从琴房探出头来，陈韦丞自从听过他演奏之后，就把那间阳光充足通透的小屋子改成了琴房。  
“dude——你不带我们参观一下”他们笑着跑去跑去找Brett。  
青春活力，陈韦丞评价道。  
“参观什么，先来排练”杨博尧拍了一把一个男孩儿的背，陈韦丞看着他们，从杨博尧身上感受到了鲜有的活力，杨博尧一直看上去都与世无争，很少会有激动的时候。  
“拉什么？我带了好多谱子”他们都带了谱子，在琴盒旁边一一摊开来。  
“嗯…或许先来个莫扎特的弦乐四重奏？我们以前常去表演的”Brett用弓子指了指那本莫扎特。  
“好，我来看看——”  
几个人热了个身，很快进入了状态。

陈韦丞看着他们同步的呼吸，同步的弓法，偶尔杨博尧发现对方出错的小小微笑，有些苦涩。  
原来杨博尧对于喜欢的人是这样啊，陈韦丞靠在门边无奈的笑着，音乐对于杨博尧来说真的是很重要的东西啊，会喜欢同行也不奇怪。  
听上去像是婚礼时会拉的曲子，如果是他们俩，说不定婚礼上真的会拉这个？  
我跟他的婚礼，杨博尧什么也没拉，是不屑呢，还是觉得我配不上他的演奏呢。  
陈韦丞的思绪飘到远方，他发现，终究骗不过自己。  
“怎么样？”从远处传来杨博尧开心的声音，陈韦丞才回神他们一曲结束了。  
他看向杨博尧，对方跟他对视的一瞬间愣了一下，还是扯着微笑问“怎么样？你不会没在听吧？”  
“嗯，很好啊”陈韦丞也回他一个同样敷衍的微笑“一看就是很多年的默契才能培养出来”  
“说到默契，来那个”一个男孩儿戳戳杨博尧。  
“啊，嗯…”Brett发现自己在看着陈韦丞愣神，立马低下头“你说我们第一次拉的那个对吧，好久远的回忆了，我们那次的表演真的很不错”  
陈韦丞刚才的表情…  
他是是对自己失望吗…怎么是那样的表情…  
杨博尧有些在意，可那个表情只存在了一瞬间，让他怀疑是不是自己看错了。  
怎么会呢…  
不对，我为什么在意他的看法？杨博尧拍拍自己的脸让自己清醒过来，他到底喜欢谁？他不应该在意现在自己身边这个人吗？  
杨博尧重新专注回乐曲，当他们拉完一整曲子，他发现陈韦丞已经不在门边了。  
听腻了？我拉的不好吗？  
杨博尧有点没由来的慌张，陈韦丞很少会在他演奏到一半的时候离开。  
“怎么了？”男孩儿们顺着他的目光看去，发现他正对着门框愣神。  
“没，没事，要不休息一会儿？你们想不想喝奶茶？”杨博尧收回视线。  
“有珍珠吗？”男孩子们放下琴，笑着问。  
“可以有，走我们去客厅，我让他们泡”杨博尧带着朋友们出去，陈韦丞也不在客厅里。  
“你等我一下”杨博尧跟厨房说完泡奶茶，跑上楼敲敲陈韦丞房间的门。  
没人回应。  
“Eddy，你在吗？”杨博尧小声问。  
“我在，稍等一下”陈韦丞终于出了声。  
过了一会儿他打开门，杨博尧被烟味呛了一下。  
“你抽烟了？”杨博尧轻轻咳嗽，抬头看他。  
“刚才工作上有点事，去处理工作所以抽了根烟，抱歉没把你的曲子听完”陈韦丞的声音听起来和平时一样，但杨博尧想了半天还是小心翼翼的问“你生气了吗？”  
“说什么呢”陈韦丞揉揉他的脑袋“玩儿去吧”  
“你别跟打发孩子似的”杨博尧小声嘟囔“你什么都不说”  
“杨博尧，我提醒你一下”陈韦丞压低了声音“我们是逢场作戏，不是真夫妻”  
“我知道…”干嘛总提这事，杨博尧有点不爽。  
“去吧，我不至于为了这事生气”  
结果就是陈韦丞生不生气不知道，杨博尧把自己气着了。  
他真的有病特地跑去问陈韦丞，他干嘛担心他生不生气？跟他有个屁关系？  
“你没事吧？吵架了？”朋友们看着杨博尧要吃人的表情有些担心。  
“没事，我要是再多管闲事我就是傻逼”杨博尧气鼓鼓的喝了一口奶茶“他以为他是谁”  
“他欺负你了？”男孩子担心的问“Brett…你要是在这里过得不开心的话，我们可以再想办法，你父母那里我们会——”  
“停，停停停，你在劝我离婚吗？我可刚结婚没两个月dude”Brett打断他的话“既然都决定结婚了没那么容易离婚的”  
“我没劝你离婚…我是怕你在这里受欺负不开心…”朋友担心的看着他“你都自由了那么久了，被束缚肯定很难受…”  
“也还好，没那么悲惨”杨博尧没有意识到他在帮陈韦丞讲话，换做是两个月前，他肯定把朋友拖到小角落跟他大骂特骂。  
“其实也挺舒服的，什么都不用操心”杨博尧伸了个懒腰“至少现在这样我觉得还不错”  
“他对你好吗？”朋友问。  
“谁？Eddy吗”Brett歪了歪脑袋“好的有点过了头吧，总觉得我会被他宠坏，你有没有感觉我脾气大了很多，他平时从来不生气，我闹他还会哄我，奇怪的人”  
“那刚才…？”  
“哦那不是他生气，是我自己傻逼自讨没趣”杨博尧耸耸肩“放心，他对我好着呢”  
“那他怎么不出来？”朋友们看向楼上。  
“他在忙工作，刚才说有个急事要处理”杨博尧不自觉的帮陈韦丞圆了谎，说完他才意识到他居然对朋友们撒谎了，他以前从来不这样。  
“你们晚上要不要留下来吃饭？”杨博尧赶紧转移话题。  
“不了不了，我们还要去乐团排练”他们摆摆手“知道你过得很好我就安心了”  
“好着呢，别瞎担心”Brett拍拍旁边男孩儿的肩“要我送送你吗？”  
“你可待着吧少夫人”他故意说“真好，你终于有人疼了”  
“……”杨博尧的话说的他鼻子一酸，是啊，长这么大，陈韦丞居然是第一个这么疼他的人。  
“你赶紧走吧”杨博尧一边说着“I'm out”一边把他们推去收拾琴盒，然后送他出门。

……  
他突然有点想陈韦丞，没由来的，就是很想见他。  
刚才自己还说再找他就是傻逼。  
烦死了，杨博尧郁闷的坐在沙发上想，他怎么还在房间里，怎么着打算一辈子不出来了？  
他还想着，楼上的门就开了。  
陈韦丞走下来，他换了一身衣服，或许是刚才的衣服沾了烟味吧。  
“晚上有个饭局，你去不去？”陈韦丞看到在沙发上好像不怎么高兴的杨博尧，问道。  
“我才不…唔…”杨博尧在拒绝前停顿了一下“你过来”  
“怎么了？”陈韦丞疑惑的走过去坐在他身边。  
“你这又是唱的哪出？”陈韦丞看他半天没动静，说“你去不去？我得出门了”  
“没看我在生气吗”杨博尧闷闷的说“不会哄人的吗…”  
“……”陈韦丞一脸莫名其妙，他这是在干嘛呢？  
“不哄算了，你走吧”杨博尧把脑袋埋进腿间。  
“阿尧…别生气了”陈韦丞把手放在他脑袋上揉揉“怎么了？”  
“谁让你叫…啧”杨博尧咋舌“等我换衣服”  
这就是别扭？陈韦丞看着杨博尧跑上楼的身影，怎么了？突然这么别扭。  
陈韦丞等他换好衣服，杨博尧稍微整理了一下发型，跟着他出了门。  
“说真的，到底怎么了？”陈韦丞问他。  
“……没事”杨博尧才不会告诉他自己跟个傻逼一样的心路历程。  
杨博尧安静的吃完饭，充当陈韦丞温柔贤惠的夫人，他只感觉累得不行，回家就把自己摔回床里，还是柔软的大床最适合他。  
“你今天怎么怪怪的”陈韦丞敲了敲他的门，走了进来，他已经洗过澡了，身上有沐浴露的香味。  
“你跟喜欢的人吵架了是怎么的？为什么生气？”陈韦丞把他从床上翻过来，轻柔的拨弄着他的刘海“快去洗澡，洗了澡才能睡觉”  
“你懂什么”杨博尧的话不是这个意思，但他说出来才知道自己表达方式出大问题。  
“……”陈韦丞果然沉默了。  
“就…”杨博尧想开口解释，陈韦丞没给他这个机会，起身说“你早点休息”  
“……”杨博尧把话咽了下去。  
烦人。  
杨博尧在心里骂自己，不会说话？平时不是挺能讲？  
他今天怎么这么在意陈韦丞的行为举止？他有什么毛病？  
杨博尧敲敲自己的脑袋，让自己清醒一点。  
但是显然效果不怎么好，他在浴缸里睡着了，他是被冷水冻醒的。  
唔…  
Brett有些委屈，可能是被冷的，他有点懵懵的从浴缸里回到床上，头发没干就往被子里钻。  
“Brett，今天——”陈韦丞早上来叫他，本来说今天有个朋友请他出门，他就来问问杨博尧要不要一起去。  
陈韦丞敲了敲门，没动静。  
没醒？陈韦丞推门进去，床上蜷缩着一小团，应该是还在睡。  
“Brett”陈韦丞晃了晃他，床上的人动了动。  
“算了，你睡吧，我跟你说一声，朋友喊我出去玩，今天都不在家，起来直接让他们给你做吃的就行了”陈韦丞拍拍他“走了啊”  
陈韦丞想走，却被一股力道抓住了，他低头一看，是杨博尧的手抓住了他的袖子。  
陈韦丞这才发现杨博尧的手小小的，修长的指尖因为发力微微泛着白。  
“怎么了？”陈韦丞停下来，重新坐回床边，但杨博尧不说话，只是攥着他的袖子。  
“你要跟我说怎么了我才能帮你对不对？”陈韦丞柔声哄他，他从杨博尧手里解救出自己的袖子好让他不被捏皱，杨博尧的指尖颤抖了一下，缩回了被子里。  
“Brett？”陈韦丞又喊他。  
“没事了…你去吧…”杨博尧的声音轻轻的，听的陈韦丞莫名揪心。  
“怎么了？是不舒服吗？”陈韦丞不顾他反对掀开被子，映入眼帘的就是蜷缩成一团发抖的杨博尧。  
“你怎么了？”陈韦丞摸他的额头，烫的惊人，头发居然还是湿的。  
“啧”陈韦丞咋舌，二话不说把杨博尧抱起来。  
“你干什么…”杨博尧软软的趴在他怀里，他实在难受的紧，一点力气也没有。  
“我房间有退烧药”陈韦丞抱着他回房间里，给他倒了热水喂他吃药。  
“是我”喂杨博尧喝水的时候陈韦丞打了个电话“抱歉我今天不去了，我家…呃…我家夫人发烧了，我得留下来照顾他”  
夫人…？Brett迷迷糊糊的听到这个词，他们不就是逢场作戏吗…  
“头发没干你就睡觉，你不发烧谁发烧”陈韦丞挂了电话，又抱着他去拿吹风机，耐心的给他把头发吹干。  
“Eddy…”杨博尧趴在他怀里，半天只说得出他的名字来。  
“我在”陈韦丞意外的回答了他。  
……杨博尧眼眶突然就红了，就算陈韦丞知道自己不爱他，怎么还能对自己这么温柔呢…  
“好冷…”杨博尧轻声说。  
“等一下”陈韦丞拿了条毯子裹在他身上，自己把他抱紧“这样会好一点吗？”  
“嗯…”杨博尧安心的埋在他颈间，属于对方的温度慢慢的传来，他好像没那么冷了。  
“少爷…少夫人怎么样了？”管家敲了敲陈韦丞的门，在门外小声问。  
“进来吧”陈韦丞回答他。  
“好不容易睡着了，估计是难受的紧”陈韦丞抚摸着怀里人柔软的黑发“让厨房给他熬点粥，弄点暖胃的，我跟他一样就行了”  
“好，知道了”  
“你怎么一点都不会照顾自己”陈韦丞叹气“除了我，谁还会这么照顾你啊，也不知道满足”  
“……”  
“我本来想跟你说…唉，算了，等时机合适再说吧”  
粥熬好了，陈韦丞把他叫醒，杨博尧的脸色看起来好了很多，但身子还是软绵绵的，陈韦丞抱着他坐在地板上的软垫上，一口一口的喂他。  
吃着吃着杨博尧就哭了起来。  
“哭什么？哪里难受吗？”陈韦丞帮他擦擦嘴，拍了拍他的背。  
“没有…”杨博尧把脑袋埋进他怀里“你对我那么好干嘛…”  
“你是我夫人啊”陈韦也知道有点牵强“不管怎么样，你嫁给我，我不能委屈你”  
“明明就是逢场作戏…”杨博尧打他，但没有什么攻击力。  
“这不冲突”陈韦丞揉揉他“快吃饭，别哭了”  
哭着吃完又哭着睡着了，陈韦丞才发现怀里这个看上去坚强的人生病的时候就会原形毕露，露出他所有的脆弱。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “杨博尧，我们离婚吧”

（三）  
陈韦丞周一也请假陪他，杨博尧这会儿已经没什么事了，但还是被陈韦丞要求他休息。  
杨博尧想到自己昨天又哭又闹的，想一头撞死。  
这一点也不像他，他从来没有和任何人起过争执和发脾气，也从来没在任何人面前哭过，可陈韦丞少说也看过他两次哭了。  
丢人，太丢人了。  
杨博尧病好之后，发现他对陈韦丞的感觉完全变了，他偶尔会在空闲的时候想起他，想着或许他回来可以给他拉一首曲子，如果他开心的话可以…  
可以怎么样呢…  
杨博尧又陷入沉思，他到底想和陈韦丞怎么样呢。  
……  
陈韦丞不在家的这天，管家告诉他夫人要来。  
夫人，也就是陈韦丞的母亲。  
杨博尧深吸了一口气，去迎接他的母亲。  
“杨博尧，是吧”陈韦丞的母亲坐在主人的位置，杨博尧缩在小沙发里，努力的让自己看上去自信一点。  
“对的”他点点头。  
“住的还舒服吗？”陈韦丞的母亲问。  
“嗯…大家都很好”他乖巧的点头。  
“我想你知道，你父母等于是把你卖给陈家了”陈韦丞的母亲没有想跟他客套的意思“那你觉得你是来享福的吗？”  
“我…”不是，很显然的答案。  
“陈韦丞这小子对谁都好，不要自以为是觉得自己占了他的正宫位置，你什么也不是”  
……是啊。  
“你不是他的夫人，没有人会承认你，最起码我不会”陈韦丞的母亲托着茶杯喝了一口“你在这个家，应该和其他佣人一样，帮忙做事打扰，而不是像一个大少爷一样坐在这里喝茶练琴”  
“你的小提琴，我会带走”  
“不，不要…”杨博尧慌了，小提琴是他的命，她不能带走它。  
“你没有权利和我说不”陈韦丞的母亲起身，吩咐管家拿来杨博尧的琴。  
“求您了，我会做事的，小提琴可不可以留下？”杨博尧第一次这么低声下气，可他不能失去他的琴。  
“求人该是站着吗？”陈韦丞的母亲轻蔑的看着他。  
杨博尧明白她的意思，他慢慢的跪了下去。  
“求求您…能把琴留给我吗？”  
“当然不可以”陈韦丞的母亲笑“没有你求了我就要同意的道理”  
杨博尧有些绝望的闭上眼。  
这时他听见门开了的声音。  
“妈，我听他们说你来了，我就赶紧——阿尧？！”陈韦丞的声音。  
杨博尧转头看他，眼神里都是小心翼翼。  
“阿尧…妈你做什么呢”陈韦丞把杨博尧拽起来搂进怀里“阿尧惹您生气了？我平时太宠他了可能他有点恃宠而骄，对不起我一定好好教育他”陈韦丞感受到杨博尧在发抖，轻轻摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“到底怎么了？”他问。  
“他不该拉小提琴浪费时间”陈韦丞的母亲指着地上的琴盒说。  
“是我让他拉的，我喜欢听阿尧演奏”陈韦丞把杨博尧护在身后“为什么不可以？他只是喜欢而已”  
“你真的把他当成你的夫人了？我们家还看不上他”陈韦丞的母亲表情很严肃“他不配做你的夫人，只能在家里当个打下手的”  
“妈，阿尧怎么不配？”陈韦丞有些生气“阿尧很温柔，也很识大体，我的朋友都觉得他很好，我不明白您为什么要这么说，当初让他嫁过来的也是您，现在对他不满意的也是您，为什么？”  
“这么大的人了，利益二字你该懂吧”陈韦丞的母亲叹了口气“好了，把你们所谓的少夫人带去地下室面壁思过两天，琴我看在你的面子留下了，该做什么，我想有些人心里清楚了”  
“不是，妈，阿尧又没做错事，为什么要把他关地下室？那里又潮又冷，万一生病了——”  
“那跟你有什么关系？”  
“他是我夫人！”  
“他不是！”  
“妈！”  
“我说不是就不是，带他下去，不许给你们少爷钥匙”  
“妈！阿尧…”陈韦丞回头看杨博尧，对方低着头，肩膀轻轻颤抖着。  
“妈你别欺负阿尧，他身子弱经不起折腾的，算我求您了别欺负他行不行？”  
“你还挺护着他？”陈韦丞的母亲挑了挑眉“那我更不能让他待在你身边了”  
“不是…我…”陈韦丞只能眼睁睁的看着杨博尧被人带去地下室，锁上门。  
陈韦丞站在门边，深深的叹了口气。  
或许真的该跟杨博尧提那件事了。

两天两夜没吃没喝，杨博尧已经有些迷糊了，什么时候才能让他出去呢，陈韦丞也没来找过他，是觉得他被关在这里也没什么吗…  
可是明明…明明应该在乎的…  
杨博尧迷迷糊糊的想着，他怎么还不来呢…  
“妈，已经两天了，能把阿尧放出来了吗？”与此同时，陈韦丞正在客厅打电话。  
“你急了？”电话那头传来母亲平淡的有些冷漠的声音。  
“妈，不能再关下去了，阿尧会出事的”陈韦丞严肃的说。  
“行吧，你去问管家要钥匙，记得跟那个杨博尧说，别忘记他的身份”  
“我知道”陈韦丞赶紧去拿了钥匙，冲到地下室带杨博尧出来。  
杨博尧感受到有人开门，但他睁不开眼睛。  
“阿尧，我来了”陈韦丞把他从地上抱起来“我准备好了吃的和水，先吃点东西”  
杨博尧虚弱的趴在陈韦丞肩头，他也没什么想说的，只是乖乖的被他抱着带回去。  
喂他喝了水吃了些东西，杨博尧稍微有了些精神，他靠在陈韦丞怀里，迷茫的看着窗外。  
“阿尧…我是说，杨博尧”陈韦丞轻声叫他，杨博尧也循着他的声音抬头看去。  
“我不知道现在说这个合不合适…呃…我想说…”陈韦丞犹豫了一下，他顿了很长一段时间，杨博尧没有开口问，他的直觉告诉他，不会是太好的事。  
或许是他的母亲又给他施加压力了？他不知道怎么跟自己说让自己去打杂？杨博尧用仅剩的一点思绪努力思考着。  
“杨博尧，我们…离婚吧”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是输了

（四）  
杨博尧感觉自己的血液都停止流动了，他有些难以消化突如其来的这两个词，明明是他日思夜想的事，但他却觉得胸口难受的紧。  
“跟着我委屈你了，不能做自己喜欢的事，我的母亲还对你这么苛刻，何况你也有喜欢的人，你应当和喜欢的人在一起，而不是跟我耗一辈子”  
“我知道你嫁过来是利益关系，我会跟我母亲谈，让她不撤回对你家里的支持，就算我们离婚，也不会影响到你家里”  
“嗯…总之很感谢你小半年陪我演戏，你是个好孩子，值得更好的人去疼爱你”陈韦丞轻轻拍着他的背“我会处理好事情，大概一周左右就能拿到离婚协议书，你签字就可以了”  
“如果还有什么房子问题，我会帮你，这些你都不用担心”陈韦丞说完，似乎是松了一口气“上次你叫你喜欢的人来的时候我就开始考虑了，现在也是个不错的时机，我们离婚吧”  
杨博尧的脑子并不足以处理这些事，他只能呆呆的看着陈韦丞，然后慌乱的推开他跑回房间。  
离婚…离婚吗…  
都结婚了…怎么可以不要他…怎么可以这样对他…  
杨博尧气的锤床，干嘛啊…说不要他就不要他了…

陈韦丞好像把给他的一切温柔都回收了，他对自己开始礼貌，开始像对待来访的客人那样对待他，杨博尧感到害怕，但他一个字的反对也说不出来。  
不是他自己想要的结果吗…怎么明明达到了，他还这么难受呢…

又过了几天，陈韦丞把离婚协议书递给他。  
“只要签字就好了，交上去就立即生效，我们的婚姻关系就解除了，我跟母亲谈好了，不会不管你们家”陈韦丞把笔递给他。  
“呃，我…”杨博尧拿着纸的手有些颤抖“可以再给我几天吗…我还有些事情要处理…我还要跟朋友们打声招呼，还有…”  
“好，没关系，你想好了直接签，给我或者给管家都可以的”陈韦丞打断了他的话，说完他就先行离开了。  
……他真的，不打算要我了。  
杨博尧逼着自己接受这件事，这对他来说很扯淡，是，他确实想过离婚，但现在…现在的他…还想离开吗…

杨博尧绝望的发现，在离婚协议书交到他手上的第二天，陈韦丞身边出现了一个姑娘。  
温柔得体大方的千金小姐，杨博尧偷听来的，是陈韦丞的母亲安排给他的，别墅的佣人们被吩咐叫那个姑娘少夫人。  
少夫人…吗。  
杨博尧揪紧心脏那片的衣服，那本该是我啊…  
杨博尧知道自己不能再像以前那样生活，他放弃了小提琴，开始做一些杂事。  
他能看到陈韦丞对那个姑娘的温柔，一如一开始对他一样，陈韦丞的母亲说的对，自己根本不特殊，他对谁都是那么的温柔。  
可是我为什么…会想要他独一无二的温柔呢…  
杨博尧嘲笑自己，晚了，都晚了。  
陈韦丞带那个女孩出去吃饭，佣人们都知道杨博尧要跟少爷离婚了，对他的态度大打折扣，虽说不上是欺负，但也绝不如从前。  
杨博尧躺在床上想，是不是应该签下协议书然后逃的远远的，忘记这段婚姻再重新开始呢。  
开始？和谁开始？  
那个人吗？Brett想着，拿手机发短信给他。  
对方也没介意大半夜被叫出来，他们找了个咖啡厅的包间，面对面坐下。  
“怎么了？突然找我”  
“我喜欢你”杨博尧看着他“你喜欢我吗？”  
“wait…what happened？”男孩儿被他吓了一跳，懵逼的问。  
“我想离开这里”杨博尧苦笑“我要离婚了，我想找一个人陪着我”  
“离婚？！为什么？”对方差点蹦起来。  
“哪有那么多为什么…他不要我了呗…”杨博尧转着咖啡的杯子，他都没意识到自己开始哽咽。  
“dude…”男孩坐到他身边“我可以陪你离开，去你想去的地方，可是…可是你为什么要离婚？你看看你，你喜欢他不是吗？你为什么要说喜欢我？为了气他吗？”他拍拍他的背。  
“我才不会跟那个人…他要跟我离婚了我怎么会喜欢他…”杨博尧拼命摇头“我喜欢你，你带我走吧”  
“你在自欺欺人啊Brett”他无奈的抓住他的肩膀“你自己看看自己，哪里是喜欢我的样子？”  
“你不知道…”杨博尧的眼泪在眼眶里打转“他母亲已经给他找好了新的夫人，他们每天在一起…我只要一签离婚协议书他们马上就会结婚…我害怕…我不知道…”杨博尧发出小动物般的呜咽“他不要我了…我不知道怎么办…”  
“Brett，你别哭，别哭，我们想想办法，没事的…”男孩子给他递纸巾“他呢，他怎么想？”  
“我不知道…”杨博尧把脸埋在手心“我完全不知道…他不跟我讲话了…整个家都在等着我搬出去…”  
“如果他真的对你一点也没有感情，你又何必留下来让自己难过呢”对方安抚他“如果你想试一下，大胆一点去问他的心意，你告诉他你喜欢他，不想跟他离婚”  
“我认识的Brett是那个有什么事都永远勇敢的人”男孩子拍拍他“我相信你可以做到”

陈韦丞回来的时候，管家告诉他杨博尧出门去了。  
这么晚？陈韦丞一看时间，刚过零点。  
杨博尧从来没有这么晚还不回来过，陈韦丞给他发了个短信问他什么时候回来，叹了口气上楼去。  
他不明白杨博尧为什么还拖着不签离婚协议书，有什么好等的呢，是因为没和那个人聊好吗？  
那个人不喜欢他？不愿意带他走？还是别的什么事？  
陈韦丞从床上爬起来，摸进隔壁房间里，离婚协议书摆在桌上，纸已经有些皱了，看上去是被多次翻过，他打开灯，拿着纸看了又看，他看到了上面斑驳的痕迹，是泪痕，他哭了？  
为什么哭？  
陈韦丞有些烦躁，他希望杨博尧赶紧离开，他在这里拖的越久，越有可能会被欺负，他的立场没办法出手保护他。  
他不希望杨博尧在他这里被人欺负，他想保护他，给他一个更好的更快乐的未来。  
想来想去只有送他走这一条路。  
母亲新给他找的女孩很好，只是陈韦丞心里有了一个小小的演奏家，装不下别人了。  
陈韦丞叹了口气，把纸放回原位，我的小演奏家，你还在等什么呢。

杨博尧浑浑噩噩的回到家里，他哭了很久，男孩子也安慰了他很久，他说了很多很多，他觉得这辈子自己也没说过这么多话，他骂陈韦丞，他又觉得委屈。  
但他意识到了，他真的出问题了，他爱上陈韦丞了。  
这很不妙，真的很不妙，他本想着和那个人一起起离开，却发现他对他已经没有了以前那种情愫，他喜欢上了别人。  
他一点办法也没有，杨博尧气自己，他能不能把离婚协议书撕了跟陈韦丞说他不要离婚了？


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不离婚怎么办呢？

（五）  
新任的少夫人显然已经开始有了家主风范，佣人们也纷纷开始欢迎她的到来，姑娘自然的开始指挥家里的工作。  
陈韦丞没太有空管这些，他平时上班就已经很忙了。  
杨博尧没办法在陈韦丞不在场的时候发作，那样一点用也没有，甚至还会被群起而攻之。  
于是他终于在某一个被要求从陈韦丞房间隔壁搬出去的周末忍无可忍了。  
他冲下楼，声音不大却很坚定的说“我才是家里的少夫人，我和Eddy还没有离婚，麻烦你不要自以为是的过来对我指手画脚”虽然他看上去很坚定，陈韦丞倒是听出他声音里的颤抖，他也在怕？  
陈韦丞没动，他看着杨博尧把女孩子推出了家门。  
杨博尧气鼓鼓的关上门，回头一看到陈韦丞在盯着他，突然眼泪就掉了下来。  
“你是不是觉得我好笑，觉得我…随便你怎么觉得！”杨博尧一边擦眼泪一边嚷嚷，也不顾有别人在看。  
“好好儿一个音乐家，这会儿怎么跟泼妇似的”陈韦丞走过去把他搂进怀里“什么意思？我怎么看不懂？”  
“我不要…”杨博尧趴在他肩头哭“我不要你对别人那么好…我不要你对他们和对我一样…我不要离婚…”  
“不要离婚？你说不要就不要了？”陈韦丞抬起他的下巴“你知道我为了放你走谈了多少趟才谈成的吗？你把她就这么赶走了，嗯？”  
“我不要…”杨博尧泪眼朦胧的看着他“求求你…不要离婚…”  
“你这弄得我很为难”陈韦丞把他抱起来往房间走“不离婚怎么行呢”  
杨博尧还在委屈着，就被陈韦丞丢床上了。   
“不离婚怎么办？”陈韦丞问他。  
“不知道…”杨博尧不敢直视他，刚哭过睫毛上还沾着水珠。  
“那我问你，你为什么不愿意离婚，为什么不想看我对别人好？”  
“……我”杨博尧磕磕巴巴的开口“上周，我去找了那个人，你知道的”  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
“我跟他说，我喜欢他，能不能带我走”  
“这不是很好”陈韦丞心凉了一半，难道铺垫了这么久杨博尧还是不喜欢他？只是因为别的理由想要留下来？难道是对方不愿意？  
“他问我怎么了，我说我要跟你离婚了”  
“我也不知道我在委屈什么，一提到离婚我就控制不住自己”杨博尧侧过身去把脸埋进被子里“结果，结果…我发现…我不喜欢他了，我的心里有了别的人”  
“谁？”陈韦丞明知故问。  
“就是那个…要跟我离婚的人”杨博尧蜷缩成一团“我不知道他爱不爱我，因为他对别人也那么好，他对谁都那么好…说不定他只是玩腻了想要换一个玩具了…”  
“那我负责的回答你，他很爱你，比你想象中的要爱很多很多”陈韦丞把杨博尧拽起来抱进怀里，吻他的眼角“别哭了，我爱你，乖”  
杨博尧惊讶的睁开眼看着他。  
“真的爱，干嘛这么惊讶”陈韦丞揉揉他的脑袋“我的小提琴家，任性又可爱，谁会不爱他呢”  
“我以为，我以为…你真的只是逢场作戏”杨博尧抱紧他。  
“好家伙，你去问问结婚那天你回来哭成什么样？我看你喜欢那个人喜欢成这样，我还能说什么吗？”陈韦丞捏他的耳朵“你确定你喜欢我了不喜欢他了？”  
“确定…特别确定”杨博尧蹭蹭他“可以不离婚了吗…？”  
“我得琢磨一下怎么跟我妈说，我觉得她晚上就得来，唉，你真的是，折腾人”陈韦丞拍拍他的屁股“她来的时候你千万别出来，在房间里待着，我来解决”  
“对不起…”杨博尧在他脖子上轻轻咬了一口“只要不离婚…我愿意不拉小提琴去干活…”  
“我不会让她真这么做的，你是我的夫人，名正言顺的，我必须要宠着你”陈韦丞摸摸他的脑袋“别怕，这会儿既然通了心意，我一定会保护好你”  
“嗯…”杨博尧安心下来，闹得累了，他就直接在陈韦丞怀里睡了过去。  
“笨蛋”陈韦丞亲亲他的额头“喜欢也不早说，白折腾那么久”

陈韦丞的母亲果然在晚上如约而至，陈韦丞把怀里的人放在床上安置好，出门去和母亲理论。  
“他胆子倒是大”母亲开门见山的表示对杨博尧的不满。  
“他没跟我离婚，理应是这里的主人”陈韦丞确认了杨博尧的心意后，也不再做退让。  
“怎么？听说你们不打算离婚了？”他的母亲挑眉。  
“嗯，不离了，妈，我喜欢他，我会好好爱他的”  
“他配不上我们家，他只是个被卖过来的商品”  
“妈…阿尧不是，他是个很厉害的小提琴家，他的音乐很美妙，让人很享受，而且…他父母对他不好把他卖了过来，我才要加倍的对他好，否则不是让人看了笑话？说我们陈家欺负人”  
“歪理，外人会笑话你喜欢了这么个不入流的人”  
“你该听听阿尧的演奏”陈韦丞叹了口气“这样吧，给阿尧一次机会，若是你觉得他不够好，我们再说离婚的事”  
“你打算怎么说服我？”  
“过两天，我让阿尧给你拉一段曲子，他真的很棒”  
“过两天？他现在都不出来，还想让我为了他等两天？”  
“他在睡觉…”陈韦丞看了看楼上。  
“那他就错失了这个机会”陈韦丞的母亲也丝毫不让步。  
“我去叫他”陈韦丞知道这已经是给他台阶下了，他赶紧上楼把他的小演奏家叫醒。  
“怎么了…”杨博尧窝在他怀里蹭了蹭。  
“我妈答应听你拉一次小提琴”陈韦丞顺顺他的毛“你现在可以吗？如果实在不行我再帮你拖一拖”  
“什么？！可是我，我还…我这样乱七八糟的…”杨博尧挣扎着爬起来“我…”  
“没事，没事的…”陈韦丞吻他的眼角“虽然狼狈了点，只要你的音乐能打动她，就有希望留下来，而且说不定她会继续让你拉小提琴”  
“那我…稍微换件衣服”杨博尧爬起来，他愣了一下，意识到他在陈韦丞房间里。  
“完蛋…”他泄气的趴进陈韦丞怀里“我肯定要搞砸了”  
“我去给你拿，你要哪件？”  
“西装…就好了”杨博尧蹭蹭他，“我去收拾一下自己”  
“你们就让人这么等着？”陈韦丞的母亲看到他出来的时候这么问道。  
“优秀的演奏值得等待的”陈韦丞迅速拿了衣服给杨博尧。  
小演奏家努力的把自己弄的正常，他还是有些怕陈韦丞的母亲，他勾着陈韦丞的手指躲在他身后。  
“你要给我拉什么？”他母亲问。  
“我去拿琴…”杨博尧跑走，陈韦丞听见他调音的声音，走过去说“阿尧，你在这里拉就行，客厅听得到的”  
“好…”杨博尧活动了一下手指，他睡了大半天，希望不会太影响到他的发挥。  
他最拿手的曲子，柴可夫斯基小提琴协奏曲，一首柔和委婉又扣人心弦的曲子。  
陈韦丞靠在门边静静的欣赏，他的母亲也从完全不屑一顾，听了几分钟后走过来和陈韦丞并肩站立。  
“看，演奏时的阿尧，光彩夺目”陈韦丞微微抬头“我很喜欢他这样，提到音乐时候眼中闪烁的光，演奏时的自信，比我见过的任何一个人都要美”  
他的母亲没有接话，只是盯着杨博尧看。  
第一乐章结束，杨博尧从乐曲中回到现实，他看向门外的人，陈韦丞的母亲脸上还是没有什么表情。  
“可以了”他的母亲淡淡的开口，走回了沙发。  
杨博尧放下琴，有些紧张的走到陈韦丞身边，墨然在他耳边轻声说“很棒，别怕”  
“夫人…我知道我可能…身份不是那么的好看，不是门当户对，但我…我也是真心喜欢他…绝对不是玩玩而已，所以，请求您答应我们不让我们离婚好吗…”杨博尧站在沙发的一边，小小声的说。  
“我有一个想法”陈韦丞的母亲开口“我一个人的看法似乎是狭隘了些，这点我向你道歉，我没去了解过你的背景，单纯的觉得你跟你父母一样是利益熏心的人”  
杨博尧有些意外的抬起头，他看到了陈韦丞眼中的欣喜。  
“我不是那种电视剧里一定要把灰姑娘扼杀在摇篮里的恶毒母亲，我的出发点完全是希望我儿子可以幸福，同时不要被想趁机占便宜的人蒙了心”  
“我暂且相信你不是后面那种人，但是我还是要给你考核，一个月后，家庭聚餐，若是你能获得家里人的欢心，我就承认你的儿媳妇身份，能做到吗？”  
“用，音乐吗…？”杨博尧问。  
“你自己想，人要明白自己擅长什么”陈韦丞的母亲留下这句话，挥了挥手离开了。  
“Eddy…”直到他母亲离开，杨博尧都懵懵的。  
“还愣着呢，她承认你了”陈韦丞刚站起来，杨博尧就扑进他怀里。  
“好棒，我的阿尧真的很棒”陈韦丞搂着他晃了晃“你连我母亲都能折服，怎么就那么厉害呢”  
“我刚才都快吓死了”杨博尧轻轻锤他“太好了…太好了…”  
“阿尧最棒”陈韦丞在他脸上亲亲“不哭了，我让厨房给你做好吃的”  
“还有，阿尧，从今天开始，你是不是该搬过来跟我一起住啦？”陈韦丞捏捏他的脸问。  
“嗯…好”杨博尧缩在他怀里“要睡一起是不是…”  
“当然，你是我的夫人，不跟我睡一起合适吗？”  
“唔…好…”杨博尧想到那扇大落地窗，心情顿时好了起来。  
“等家里承认你，我想我们可以重新去拍一组婚纱照，毕竟假戏真做了，有些人那个时候连亲亲都不愿意呢”  
“谁会想到你这么好”杨博尧撇撇嘴“好的让人不喜欢都难”  
“以后我只对你一个人好，不把温柔分给别人了”陈韦丞揉揉他“这样我的小演奏家就不会吃醋了吧？”  
“我…”他本想说谁会吃醋，又想到今天早上哭的稀里哗啦的自己，无语凝噎。  
“我去让他们做饭，等一下哦”陈韦丞去厨房吩咐了几句，然后又把管家叫过来。  
“去跟下面的人说，从今天起，杨博尧就是家里唯一的少夫人，所有人要跟对我一样对他好，我不在的时候不能有一点怠慢，否则拿他们是问。”  
“明白了少爷”管家点点头。  
“不要让我听到任何的流言蜚语和诋毁少夫人的话”陈韦丞说完抓着杨博尧的手上楼去“饭好了来叫我一下”  
“把衣服换了，穿着西装多难受”陈韦丞说道。  
杨博尧乖乖点头，他也不在乎再陈韦丞面前暴露身体，毕竟都已经结婚这么久了，没看过才是奇怪的事儿吧。  
“你最近好像瘦了”陈韦丞看着他的背影说。  
“有吗？”杨博尧听闻扭头看他。  
“有”陈韦丞伸手抱他“你以前还有点小肚子，你看看现在”说着他摸向怀里人的小腹。  
“痒…”杨博尧瑟缩了一下，轻轻推他“不知道是想谁想的食不下咽”他委屈的说。  
“哦，这还怪我？你自己不告诉我，我当然以为你喜欢别人了？”  
这么一说又是他理亏，杨博尧哼哼，推开他继续脱衣服。  
陈韦丞握着他的腰，担忧的说“你多吃点，太瘦了影响身体”  
“别乱摸”杨博尧扭动着躲开“还没——唔”他哽了一下“好像确实可以乱摸…本来就是夫妻关系…”  
“你怎么这么可爱”陈韦丞帮他套上宽松的卫衣，把人搂进怀里“阿尧，我好喜欢你”  
“嗯，我也一样”杨博尧用露在袖子外面的半截指尖摸了摸鼻子，似乎是在掩饰害羞。  
陈韦丞忍不住牵他的手，吻他的指尖。  
“小提琴家的手可是很敏感的”杨博尧一边说一边红了脸，他缩了缩手，没成功逃脱。  
“小提琴家可不止手敏感吧”陈韦丞把手伸进宽松的衣服里摸了一通，杨博尧脸红的像个番茄。  
“我要留点印记”陈韦丞把他的领子扯低，在他锁骨上吮吸，留下一个吻痕。  
“干嘛…”杨博尧问。  
“告诉他们你已经是我的了”陈韦丞摸摸他的脑袋“是我的夫人”  
“唔…”杨博尧有些开心于陈韦丞的占有欲，他点点头，主动在他脸颊上留下一个亲亲。  
“为什么不亲嘴？”陈韦丞问他。  
“咳…虽然…虽然我们都已经结婚半年了，但谈恋爱才第一天…你不要太过分”杨博尧咳嗽了一声“给我点循序渐进的时间”  
“好吧，那我听你的”陈韦丞揉揉他。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我已经不是任你们摆布的棋子了”

（六）  
于是别墅里又恢复了平静，杨博尧每天努力的练琴，他需要在家庭聚会上惊艳所有人，陈韦丞跟他确认心意之后对他宠溺的不得了，在家的时候基本都跟他腻在一起。  
杨博尧很享受这种独属于他一个人的宠爱，也很喜欢听到佣人们小声说“少爷跟少夫人最近是越来越腻歪了”  
嘿嘿。  
杨博尧笑着趴在陈韦丞怀里跟他讲悄悄话。  
“你怎么这么开心”陈韦丞问。  
“我…嗯…”他蹭蹭陈韦丞“很高兴可以嫁给你”  
“嫁给我也不是第一天了”陈韦丞揉揉他的头发“都嫁过来半年了，还这么新鲜呢？”  
“当然，之前的小半年我们还没这么亲密”杨博尧看向窗外“我想和你一直在一起”  
“你跑也跑不掉的”陈韦丞咬他的耳垂“夫人”  
“才不会跑”杨博尧躲开他“我迟早会把自己完完全全交给你的”  
“你现在还没有？”陈韦丞疑惑。  
“心是你的，身体不是还没有？”杨博尧歪歪头“时机到了就把身体也交给你”  
“要等到什么时机？”陈韦丞不死心的继续跟他的耳垂斗争。  
“我做一下心里建设…至少等下个月家庭聚会过去？等你家里承认我了，怎么都好说”杨博尧仰起头，耳朵上传来湿润的触感。  
“没事，我等你，就是别让我等太久哦”陈韦丞轻声说“男人很容易冲动的”  
“你憋住了！不许欺负我”杨博尧挠他“你要敢欺负我我就跟你离婚”  
“你敢呢？”陈韦丞拍拍他的屁股。  
“唔，还是算了，跟你离婚对我没好处”杨博尧用脑袋蹭蹭他的下巴“离婚了我就一无所有了”  
“那我不欺负你，你也不准跟我乱提离婚”  
“好啦，我知道的”杨博尧亲亲他的下巴。

杨博尧剩下的日子都在乖巧的练琴，直到他父母给他打电话说要来看看。  
有什么好看的？杨博尧不想见他的父母，但他也不好拒绝，只能悄悄勾着陈韦丞的手指跟他说了这事儿。  
“你父母？他们都把你卖过来了有什么好见的”陈韦丞皱了皱眉头，在杨博尧额头上亲了一下“他们来干嘛？”  
“不知道，我也不清楚他们想干嘛”杨博尧撇撇嘴，他也有点烦躁。  
“没事，让他们来好了，有我在你害怕他们？挑个周末让他们过来，我在的时候”陈韦丞搂过他的肩安慰他。  
“嗯，行吧，我一会儿跟他们说一声”杨博尧垂眸。

在他要去家庭聚会前的最后一个周末，杨博尧的父母到访了。  
杨博尧装作很欢迎的样子，笑着迎接他们。  
“博尧，过得怎么样？”他的母亲问。  
“挺好的”杨博尧看了一眼陈韦丞，对方走过来搂过他，礼貌的点了点头“叔叔阿姨好，阿尧承蒙关照了”  
“哎呀，我们也承蒙你们家关照了”杨博尧的母亲笑的一脸灿烂。  
他们坐着聊了一会儿，陈韦丞把杨博尧揽在怀里，尽量保持礼貌的跟他们交谈。  
“博尧，我们单独聊聊好吗？”杨博尧的母亲看着他。  
“……”陈韦丞低头看他，杨博尧的指尖颤了颤，他叹了口气，说“我们去房间聊吧”  
陈韦丞捏了捏他的脸，让他有什么事就出来找自己。

进房间之后，杨博尧的父母换了一副面孔。  
“听说你想离婚？”他的母亲看着他问。  
“我没有，是他提的离婚，但已经不离了”杨博尧微微低着头说。  
“你怎么惹对方了？你不知道对方对我们来说有多重要吗？跟他离婚？你疯了？！你忘记答应了我们什么吗？？”  
“我没忘，而且我也没有离婚”杨博尧皱着眉头说。  
“你最好知道自己该做什么，好好服侍人家”  
“你们有什么权利来命令我”杨博尧对待父母难得硬气了起来“你们从小打我骂我，为了给弟弟过好生活让我去赚钱，这我都没话说，你们把我卖给陈家我也没话说，但现在少对我指手画脚，我才是掌握着你们生死的人”  
“你胆子大了？！”杨博尧的母亲也第一次听他这么大声说话，气不过反手就是一巴掌。  
“我已经不是那个任你们宰割的小孩了”杨博尧瞪着他们说“我有他，我不再需要依靠你们了，请你们自重，不要再来打扰别人的生活”  
说着杨博尧就打开门跑了出去，陈韦丞抬头看他，他在沙发边站着等他。  
杨博尧跑下楼抱紧他。  
“怎么了？”陈韦丞摸摸他的脑袋。  
“老公…”杨博尧软软的叫他。  
“你，你叫什么？”陈韦丞呆滞了。  
“休想让我叫第二遍”杨博尧哼哼“他们欺负我”  
“我让人赶他们走，没事”陈韦丞捏捏他的脸“你再叫一次嘛”  
“不要”杨博尧贴紧他“刚才只是特殊情况，觉得委屈了跟你撒个娇”  
“再撒个娇吧，好不好？”陈韦丞急切的叫他。  
“不了”杨博尧心情不错的哼起了小曲儿“嘿嘿，你也会吃瘪的哦”  
“还不是因为对象是你”陈韦丞无奈的吻他的发丝。  
管家将杨博尧的父母送了出去，陈韦丞没给他们什么眼神，只是抱着杨博尧坐在沙发上。   
“我妈刚刚打我”杨博尧蹭蹭他的手“现在她还敢打我，真的不怕我反咬一口？”  
“疼吗？”陈韦丞摸摸他的脸。  
“不疼，唔，刚才有点，现在没事儿了”杨博尧笑了笑“我又不娇气，打一下没事儿”  
“那不行，她打了我的夫人，我会生气的”陈韦丞低头看着他。  
“我都没见你生过气”杨博尧眯了眯眼“你会生气？”  
“会啊，只是对你一个人不生气”陈韦丞跟他碰碰鼻尖“好好儿珍惜”  
“嘿嘿”杨博尧露出他那口整齐的小白牙“晚上想吃肉，还想喝奶茶”  
“好，给你做”陈韦丞揉揉他，偷偷摸了摸他的肚子，养了快一个月，终于又胖回来点。  
“干嘛，痒”杨博尧在他怀里扭动“你摸我肚子干嘛”  
“看看你有没有胖回来”陈韦丞满意的揉揉他的肚子“这样正好”  
“再胖你就要嫌弃我了？”杨博尧搂着他的脖子问。  
“不会，怎么会嫌弃你”陈韦丞摸摸他的脑袋“爱你还来不及呢”  
“我要去练琴了，下周就该家庭聚餐了吧…你家里人怎么样？会…很刻薄吗？”  
“放心，没事”陈韦丞轻声说“我脾气随我爸，他应该会喜欢你，我妈基本上没问题了，剩下叔叔阿姨什么的也都是读书人，爷爷奶奶也很好，你放心大胆的去就行了，其实…只要过了我妈这关，你就算是我家人了”  
“那我就放心了”杨博尧从他怀里爬起来“等着我惊艳全场吧”  
“阿尧加油”陈韦丞笑。  
“那我去练琴了…唔，等等”杨博尧走到一半又走回来，他眨眨眼，弯腰在陈韦丞唇上亲了一口。  
“老公，谢谢你”小演奏家撩完就跑，也不给他任何插话的机会，陈韦丞只好憋屈的等他练完琴，把人拉住。  
“干嘛？我肩膀好疼帮我揉揉”杨博尧活动了一下身体，微微低头。  
陈韦丞一只手不轻不重的帮他按摩，另一只手抬起他的下巴，问“下午什么意思？”  
“嗯？”  
“你亲我了”  
“亲你怎么了？你是我丈夫，奇怪吗？”杨博尧反问的理直气壮。  
“不奇怪，但是不太够”陈韦丞凑近他“再亲亲”  
“你得寸进尺——唔…”杨博尧话音刚落，陈韦丞就压着他毫不客气的吻了上来。  
杨博尧被他按在墙上，搂着腰拖着后脑勺，陈韦丞撬开他的牙关，用舌头仔细的舔舐过他的每一寸口腔，进而逗弄着他的舌头，吮吸轻咬他的唇。   
“唔…Eddy…”杨博尧推他，完全推不动。   
他被亲的有些腿软了，陈韦丞才松开他。   
“……”杨博尧抱着他，一句话也说不出。   
“这回才满足了”陈韦丞亲亲他的唇，原本干燥的唇瓣被他亲的水润柔软，他喜欢的不得了。  
“你怎么这么熟练”杨博尧不高兴。  
“熟能生巧啊，阿尧是第一次？”陈韦丞一边舔舐他的唇一边问。  
“我当然是了…”杨博尧红了耳朵“不公平，凭什么你什么都会，我什么都不知道…”  
“那我教你不是很好？”陈韦丞搂紧他“好啦，和我接吻感觉怎么样？”  
“挺…挺不错的…”杨博尧把脑袋埋进他怀里“就是有点呼吸不过来”  
“用鼻子呼吸啊傻瓜”陈韦丞弹弹他的脑袋“等着用嘴还不憋死了”  
“下次我会试一下的…”  
“别下次了，现在就试试吧”陈韦丞低头又亲了上来。   
被人控制得感觉本来没有那么好，但是陈韦丞主导着他，哪怕他被他禁锢的动弹不得只能伸出舌头配合他的舌吻，杨博尧也觉得很不错。  
“可以吗？”陈韦丞这次没亲太久。  
“好像，还要再试试”杨博尧有些上瘾，他意犹未尽的磨蹭着陈韦丞的嘴角“再来一次”  
“好”陈韦丞按着他的后颈，又一次吻上来。  
“唔…嗯…”杨博尧微微侧过头，让陈韦丞更好的吻他，他第一次发现，原来接吻是这么舒服的一件事。  
两个人又亲又舔的磨蹭了将近半个小时，杨博尧的唇都被吮吸的发红，陈韦丞才依依不舍的放开他。  
杨博尧其实也有点舍不得，他第一次和人接吻，总想再腻歪一会儿。  
“一会儿我们回房间再继续”陈韦丞感受到他的小演奏家炙热的目光，伸手轻抚他的唇“都充血了，不能再亲了”  
杨博尧伸出舌头舔了舔陈韦丞的手指，说“和你接吻真的很舒服”  
“多谢夸奖，夫人，我们吃饭去了？”  
“好~”


End file.
